


I Don't Look for Trouble, Trouble Looks for Me

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Featuring Kageyama Tobio's foot in his mouth, Featuring Kageyama Tobio's grumpy face, Ficlet, Getting Pulled Over for Speeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: He hears what sounds suspiciously like someone’s tongue clicking or a snort or something and he resists the urge to glare in case it happens to be a gun. It would be just his luck to have a face so scary he gets shot on sight.





	I Don't Look for Trouble, Trouble Looks for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164087269202/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "cop/person getting a speeding ticket au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Tobio hates his life. Like really hates it. Hates it extra hard.

He’s currently trying to rearrange his face into something that won't get him arrested. He’s not sure he’s doing a good job but he has all of five seconds before the cop knocks on his window and asks to see his licence and registration. He has no idea what he’s even supposed to look like, much less how to make his face do it.

There’s a tapping on his window and Tobio resists the urge to make the sign of the cross over his chest for luck or something like his great-grandmother does.

He rolls down the window and looks into the bright light of a flashlight, trying not to squint because that just makes his face look worse. He tries to smile but he’s pretty sure it’s awful.

“Uh, yessir?” Tobio tries.

He hears what sounds suspiciously like someone’s tongue clicking or a snort or something and he resists the urge to glare in case it happens to be a gun. It would be just his luck to have a face so scary he gets shot on sight.

“Do you have your licence and registration?” asks a voice that is suspiciously high but has a masculine note to it that doesn’t make any sense.

“Here.” Tobio hands over the required paperwork and tries not to squint as he attempts to figure out what the hell is up with the voice because, as previously mentioned, squinting makes him look like a demon.

The officer moves the flashlight away from his face and to his credentials and Tobio takes that chance to get a good look at him. He’s short with curly hair that Tobio can tell is an alarming shade of orange even in the dark. It’s definitely a dude but he’s so small that there’s no way he’s actually a cop. He looks like a kid.

“Are you really a cop?” Tobio asks before he can think better of it.

The cop looks up at him and his eyes are a really light brown in the diffused light from the flashlight.

“Uh, yeah.”

“But you’re so small,” Tobio says because he doesn’t have a brain to mouth filter.

The cop has this look on his face like he could destroy Tobio’s whole world and Tobio closes his eyes and prays for death to be swift.

“Do you know how fast you were going, Kageyama-san?” the cop asks coldly.

“Fuck.” Tobio says, because he knows he was going at least fifteen over the speed limit.


End file.
